


The Final Lesson

by achievemenhunter



Series: LIHNTBAUD (GTA V AU Freewood) [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blood, GTAV AU, Guns, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:50:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievemenhunter/pseuds/achievemenhunter
Summary: The scene on the rooftop ends a little differently.(READ LESSONS IN HOW NOT TO BE AN UTTER DOUCHEBAG FIRST!)





	The Final Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> So, just a quickie this time around. There were a few people who wanted me to post this when I mentioned I'd written out a version where Gavin does actually die on the roof. This starts partway through chapter 35, when Ryan reaches the roof. You'll notice I recycled some phrasing from this scene into the official version; there's also a few small things that don't line up perfectly with the canon of the official version, but I left them as is because I wanted to keep my symbolism, dammit.
> 
> Should go without saying, but content warnings for gun violence and major character death.

Gavin sat, slouched against the wall, skin ashen and breathing laboured as a wide pool of red spread around him.

 

There was so much blood. There was too much blood.

 

"Fuck," Ryan whispered, tearing off his mask, shoving his gun haphazardly into the back of his waistband and dropping to his knees. Immediately, the smell hit him, like an open sewerage drain, and Ryan knew that Gavin had been shot in the stomach, or the intestines, or both, the acidic contents slowly eating into the rest of his insides. "Oh, Gavin," he murmured despairingly, hands moving forward to join Gavin's over the younger man's bloodstained abdomen in a futile attempt to staunch the flow. Gavin's fingers moved away briefly, allowing Ryan to see no less than three entry wounds, blood sluggishly pumping from them. He quickly helped Gavin cover up again.

 

"You think I look bad, you should see the other guy," Gavin joked weakly, then promptly broke out into great, shuddering sobs. Ryan shuffled as close as he could, and Gavin leant into his shoulder, quickly soaking the sleeve of Ryan's jacket with his tears.

 

"…I'm going to die, aren't I?" he sniffed quietly, voice small and scared.

 

The older man considered lying for a brief second. But they both knew there was no way to get Gavin to proper medical help in time. Too much blood had been lost, too much damage had been done. By the time Ryan even got him out of the building, it would already be too late. "I'm sorry."

 

Gavin let out a choked sound. "I don't want to."

 

Ryan swallowed around the lump in his throat, trying to force it down. It didn't help. "I don't want you to either."

 

The Brit's mouth searched desperately for his, and Ryan fell into an anguished, passionate kiss, both of them weighed down with the knowledge that it would be their last. He could feel Gavin's lips trembling under his own, and he had to pull away, clenching his teeth tight as he leaned their foreheads together, barely able to keep himself from crying. His shoulders quivered from the effort, lungs struggling to steadily draw breath around the hiccupping sobs that threatened to overcome him.

 

"Hey, it's okay," Gavin soothed, even though it wasn't, even though it was the furthest thing from okay. One limp hand rose to clumsily cup the older man's cheek, but flopped down mere seconds later, the effort of holding his arm up too taxing for his rapidly depleting strength. Gavin tried to smile, but the expression was just too tired and pained. With the amount of blood that stained the concrete around him, it was astounding that he was still even conscious. "I know it won't be exactly like you wanted me to go out, but I still want it to be you that does it. Don't let that bastard be the one who killed me."

 

Ryan's eyes went wide and immediately he baulked at the idea. He wasn't ready for Gavin to go, he couldn't possibly shorten what precious little time they had left. It was too soon. They should have had _years_ together, dammit, it wasn't fair, it _wasn't fair_.

 

"Gav, I don't want to kill you."

 

"Please, Rye." Gavin's voice cracked brokenly, and even though Ryan couldn't do it, he knew he had to. Gavin was in pain, and his death was inevitable. It was cruel to make him linger.

 

"…Alright," Ryan said finally, and his heart broke.

 

Gavin managed a strained smile as Ryan slowly picked up the silver gun, stained with red, his breath shuddering as he brought it level with the Brit's face. For the first time that night, Ryan's hand shook around his gun, fingers quivering like leaves. Gavin wrapped one blood-slicked hand around the barrel to hold it steady.

 

Tears streaked down Ryan's face, sticky with salt and black greasepaint. He knew that he probably looked like he had runny mascara on, that his cheeks would be blotchy and his eyes red, but he didn't care.

 

The Brit smiled up at him again. "I love you, Ryan."

 

"I love you too, Gavin," he choked, and pulled the trigger. Gavin jerked back, pain-filled eyes suddenly empty.

 

Geoff found them fifteen minutes later, Ryan silently trembling as he clutched Gavin's bloodied corpse to his chest.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...So that's it, this AU is now officially done. I hope, as always, that everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Edit: Also, for a bit of extra whump, YorkandDelta pointed out that it’s entirely possible that this was one of the nightmares that Ryan had during his retirement


End file.
